Noé (Chapter)
Noé is the second chapter of Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Synopsis In a flashback, while Mina plays in the distance, Noé sits and reads quietly alongside Louis; who asks him if he knows about the "Curse-Bearers" while carving a stake. Louis goes on to tell Noé that The Teacher had once told him that a Curse-Bearer is a Vampire who becomes strange or violent out of the blue. Noé questions whose curse it is, prompting an angered response from Louis - who states that the answer is obvious, as his knife slips and cuts his hand, proclaiming that Vanitas is to blame. As Louis' hand begins to bleed, Noé asks if he's okay - only to have Louis lick the blood from his wound calmly and ask if whether or not Noé would still see the Blue Moon as beautiful if he had one of the Curse-Bearers standing right in front of him. Noé is shown writing a letter to his teacher - explaining how he'd departed for Paris shortly after receiving his letter - only to get himself involved in an incident while aboard The Baleine that coincidentally lead him to meeting Vanitas; a regular human who claims to have inherited The Book of Vanitas from Vanitas of the Blue Moon and identifies himself as a Vampire medical specialist. Additionally, Noé adds how Vanitas had saved a Vampire right before his very eyes. Noé is then shown telling Vanitas that there's something that he'd like to ask him. Vanitas encourages Noé to come out with it, and so Noé asks why they're in prison - which Vanitas admits is a good question. Ten Hours Earlier: Vanitas and Noé walk through the streets of Paris, where Vanitas persistently asks Noé to lend him his strength; only to be shot down immediately afterward. Vanitas argues that Noé couldn't possibly have a reason why they couldn't join forces, as Noé's yet to listen to what he has to say yet - suggesting that if Noé were to talk it out with him he'd better understand the situation; while also questioning where Noé was going and announcing that he's hungry. Noé simply tells Vanitas that he's quite annoying, admitting that his head feels heavy and that there's somewhere they must go first - which Vanitas accepts, suggesting that they run Noé's errand first and then talk afterwards. Noé leads them back to The Baleine, prompting Vanitas' concern, where he states that he needs to retrieve Murr and his luggage. Soon after, Vanitas and Noé were spotted by the guards from The Baleine, who identify Vanitas as the intruder and proceed to take both of them into custody. In present time, Vanitas explains that he's forgotten that Noé had been stricken with Amelia's poison, so his mind wasn't likely functioning properly, so if Noé had pushed himself in battle he'd have likely collapsed. Then, when they arrived in prison, Noé slept like a rock for nearly half a day in order to get the poison out of his system. Vanitas asks if Noé understands the situation now - but he still claims not to, because even though it was true that Vanitas had infiltrated The Baleine, he just happened to be on the scene, so why he was arrested as well was beyond him; but Vanitas reveals that he'd told the guards that Noé was his accomplice. Noé then realizes that his wallet is missing, and so Vanitas explains that the guards had taken all of their possessions upon their arrest - which brings Noé to the frightening realization that they'd also taken The Book of Vanitas. Noé asks how Vanitas can be so calm about all this - prompting Vanitas to ask if Noé wanted The Book of Vanitas for himself - which Noé denies, explaining the true purpose of his mission: to find The Book of Vanitas and see the true nature of Vanitas of the Blue Moon for himself. Thinking it over, Vanitas states that Noé's teacher had been awfully vague about what he meant. This brings Noé to the realization that Vanitas is right, as his teacher had not told him to steal The Book of Vanitas, or even to destroy it, making Noé question what his teacher's motives could be. Remembering when Vanitas announced that he would save Noé, Noé decides that before they move any further, he needs to ask Vanitas just what he is exactly. Vanitas wonders what Noé means by that, and so Noé elaborates that he wants to know how Vanitas inherited The Book of Vanitas and how exactly he's connected to Vanitas of the Blue Moon. Stopping Noé, Vanitas brings forth questions of his own, stating that if Noé really is after The Book of Vanitas, then why not come along with him - why does Noé insist on being so stubborn and continue refusing help? Realizing that Vanitas is right, as he needs to discern The Book of Vanitas so it'd be beneficial to remain close to its owner - Noé attempts to discern why he was so against accepting Vanitas' help in the first place - suspecting that the reason is because he doesn't like Vanitas very much. While a deflated Vanitas remains silent, Noé explains that, while remaining at Vanitas' side would be beneficial for the mission his teacher had sent him out on, he doesn't believe he can obediently listen to someone he dislikes - as it's not good for his mental health and seems psychologically impossible. While Noé attempts to decide what to do - a guard comes in and hands him a piece of paper and orders the two of them out - admitting that they're unable to hold them any longer. Stretching, Vanitas claims that they'd held them for longer than he'd thought as he and Noé leave their prison cell. Vanitas takes the paper Noé had received, which states that as far as humans are concerned, Vampires are "forgotten beings", and so any Vampire-related incidents that occur on the side have to be completely erased. Noé asks if that means that the humans are covering up what happened on The Baleine - which Vanitas confirms, stating that the Vampires likely arranged things with the humans - which puts Noé's mind at ease as it likely means that Amelia is safe as well. Vanitas then points out that the paper also has a message from "The Count" on it - who tells Vanitas and Noé to go to the labeled address in order to retrieve their confiscated possessions. Vanitas tells Noé to follow him, earning Noé's thanks as he's never been in Paris before and has no idea where they're going. As they venture out into the streets - Noé is encapsulated by the beauty of Paris - complete with the flower petals drifting through the sky all around them. Noticing Noé's reaction, Vanitas smiles and introduces him to Paris, the city of flowers. Though Noé is distracted by the various wonders along their journey, eventually he and Vanitas arrive at their destination: Galerie Vivienne. Noé asks why Vanitas seems so tired - only for Vanitas to explain that it's because Noé kept disappearing every time he took his eyes off of him, even for a second - comparing Noé to a child. As they enter Galerie Vivienne, Noé asks if he's right to assume that the Vampire who'd had them released was there, which Vanitas confirms; explaining that since the old war, Vampires were forbidden to drink human blood, so most retreated beyond The Borders. However, some Vampires continue to live among humans - there's even a Vampire appointed by The Queen to keep a watchful eye on Vampire activities in Paris and maintain the balance between the human and the Vampire worlds. That man is the one who'd set them free, the Lord of the Otherworld: Count Parks Orlok. Upon entering Orlok's office, Noé and Vanitas are ordered not to move, as they're surrounded by Nox and Manet, who hold their extended claws to Noé and Vanitas' necks. Vanitas jokes that they'd not received a very warm welcome - reminding the guards that they'd been invited by Orlok himself. Nox silences Vanitas and state that anyone who doesn't knock may as well be an intruder revealing that the door had been locked; though Vanitas claims it took only a simple act to unlock it. Looking up, Count Orlok identifies Vanitas as the "human passing himself off as Vanitas", revealing that he'd been told about how Vanitas actively seeks out curse-bearing Vampires. This piques Noé's interest - though he's quickly distracted when he hears Murr and sees his cat standing right in front of him. While Noé embraces Murr and expresses how happy he is to see that he's all right, Count Orlok returns Vanitas' confiscated items - only for Vanitas to make note of how something seems to be missing. Vanitas suggests to Orlok that they stop beating around the bush, mentioning how the culprit behind the recent murders has yet to be caught, so Orlok likely doesn't have time to be wasting on them. Vanitas then outright demands that Orlok return both The Book of Vanitas and Amelia to him, as he's yet to finish asking her questions and he'd like to ask that Orlok doesn't take liberties with his former patient. Confused, Noé asks if Amelia is all right, voicing how he'd thought that she'd have been released right away just like they had been. Orlok tells Noé not to worry, as they've decided to take full responsibility for what'd happened and intend on disposing of Amelia, as Curse-Bearers cannot be allowed to live. Orlok continues to explain that once The Bourreau arrives, they will make the proper formalities will be undergone. Noé objects to this, claiming that Amelia is no longer a Curse-Bearer, as she'd been cured - which prompts Orlok to reveal The Book of Vanitas, asking if it was what Noé claims to have cured Amelia. Noé confirms this - revealing that he'd seen it with his own eyes, but Orlok slams his fist into his desk and insists that it's utter nonsense, having been taken aback by the fact that Noé puts faith in Vanitas' lies - as cursed grimoires don't exist - making The Book of Vanitas worthless. Vanitas agrees that so long as it is in Count Orlok's possession, The Book of Vanitas is worthless, as only he as the owner could open it. Vanitas then states that he was likely summoned there because Orlok had stolen The Book of Vanitas and couldn't figure out how to use it - suggesting that Count Orlok just ask nicely. Offended, Count Orlok tells Vanitas that he'd summoned them both there in order to get a confession out of Vanitas about what exactly it is that he's plotting. Shrugging it off, Vanitas simply states that he's there in order to save Vampires from the path of destruction. Nox and Manet believe Vanitas to be conceited, but Vanitas argues that they must have spoken with Amelia by now, so they must know that she's within the right state of mind - however Orlok writes this off as a farce, as it was by mere coincidence that she was calm and she'll eventually become violent again. Vanitas wonders if this is all because Count Orlok is reluctant to accept that The Book of Vanitas actually exists - but Orlok insists that curse-bearing Vampires are to be beheaded by The Bourreau, as that has been the way since the olden days. This reminds Noé of when Louis had told him that Mina was being executed. Noé demanded to know why Mina had to die, and so Louis explained that she'd become a Curse-Bearer and as such The Bourreau had to behead her by law. A persistent Noé vows to go and save Mina himself - however Louis tells him not to be a fool, asking how exactly Noé could save her when there's no possible way to remove the curse set by the Blue Moon. As their argument continues, Orlok tells Vanitas that there's no way for a Vampire whose true name has been defiled to return to normal - only for Vanitas to say that the problem with senile old fools is that they reserve themselves to past conventions and lose the ability to think rationally. As Nox and Manet move in to attack Vanitas - Noé kicks Nox across the room and into a desk. In response, Count Orlok stands and throws his own desk across the room. Deciding on what path to take, Noé takes The Book of Vanitas and asks if he's right to assume that the Vampire that's terrorizing Paris right now is another Curse-Bearer - stating that if that's the case, he'd capture the culprit himself, bring them before Count Orlok and have Vanitas use the power of The Book of Vanitas to cure them right before his eyes. Orlok accepts Noé's terms - stating that he'd stay Amelia's execution by one day. Thanking Count Orlok, Noé asks what Vanitas is waiting around for and orders him to get a move on - forcing The Book of Vanitas into his hands. Vanitas asks if this means that Noé is finally ready to help him - only to have Noé define their relationship: that he isn't helping Vanitas, Vanitas is helping him. Entertained, Vanitas laughs as he, Noé and Murr leave the Galerie Vivienne, saying that he knew Noé was interesting. Thinking back to when his companion told him that there was nothing he could do to save Mina, Noé cites this as untrue because this time things are different, and this time for sure he'd save Mina. Elsewhere in Paris, a young Vampire named Luca tells his chevalier, Jeanne, that, as he thought, Vanitas had been involved in the Vampire-related event aboard The Baleine the night before - suggesting that Vanitas' next target will likely be the Vampire who people have been talking about for days. Luca admits that he's hopeful that Vanitas will connect with Berneux, however he's interrupted by Jeanne - who points out a horde of men heading their way. Luca wonders if perhaps they're a group of robbers - prompting Jeanne to slam down the black coffin she'd been carrying and bare her fangs. After a brief struggle, Luca tells Jeanne that he knows he's repeating himself, but she has to remember that she can't kill anyone. As Jeanne holds one of the men by his throat, she admits that Luca's right - but at the same time she can't forgive anyone who dares to point a blade at her master. Continuing, Jeanne claims that it doesn't matter who threatens Luca - be it even the curse-spreading Vanitas of the Blue Moon - she'd crush them all, slamming the man's head into a nearby wall as she does so. Characters *Vanitas *The Teacher *Amelia Ruth *Murr *Parks Orlok *Nox *Manet *Mina* *Jeanne *Luca *Thomas Berneux* *Vanitas of the Blue Moon*}} Terms Gallery 2 - Nox.jpg 2 - Nox 2.jpg|Nox is thrown across the room by Noé 2 - Noe Vanitas.jpg|Noé proclaims that, rather than helping Vanitas, Vanitas is helping him. Trivia * Secondary Title: In the City of Flowers. * While Noé and Vanitas are venturing through Paris, they pass a stand selling newspapers and a photographer's stand. Some of the photos and the articles include cameos from several Pandora Hearts characters; including Emily, Xerxes Break, Sharon Rainsworth & Reim Lunettes, Oz, Alice & Gilbert Nightray, and The Intention of the Abyss' white rabbit form. Navigation Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Manga